A Very Cheesy Night
by Strawberrybreathmints
Summary: Just a cheesy little one shot. All Fluff : SEDDIE!


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing(:**

Once again it was Samantha Puckett's birthday. It came around every year and was never a dull party to attend. There was always lots of dancing, tons of wierd antics and always plenty of food.

It was a birthday just like any other. Or was it?

The party went extreamly well, There was a bunch of dancing and singing, a very exciting game of truth or dare, and when things got boring they went to go make Lewbert angry just for the fun of it. Then at 11 o' Clock, all the guests left except for Freddie and the birthday girl.

Carly decided that she was too tired to clean up the party mess and went to bed for the night. "Goodnight you two! Don't kill eachother! Oh and Happy Birthday again Sam!"

Sam and Freddie sat on the Shay's couch. Sam's feet on Freddie's lap. "Hand over the remote Frednub, Mama wants to watch Girly Cow." "Why should I?" Freddie said still looking strait ahead at the TV. "Because Its my birthday! And I get whatever I want on my birthday!" Sam said with a big grin on plastered on her face. "Well Princess Puckett, Your birthday is almost over so I think that you don't have any say in what we watch." Freddie had a cocky smile on his lips. "Thats it, You asked for it Benson." And with that Sam sprung forward and tackled Freddie to the ground. She grabbed the remote out of his hands, put him on the couch, and sat on top of him. "That will teach you not to mess with the big cat Frederly."

Freddie squirmed and complained untill Sam finally decided to get off of him. They sat on either ends of the couch and started to talk. "So Sammy, Did this party live up to all its potential?" Freddie began. "Well Fredbag, If we are being completly honest then no. But If im lying to you then yes it did." Freddie had a confused look on his face " What was it missing?" "Your going to think that its dumb so im not going to say." Sam said looking at the ground. "Oh come on Sam, Just tell me. I bet its not as dumb as you think." "Fine Fredlumps but your not allowed to laugh or say anything to anyone got it?" Sam said threatningly "As you wish" Freddie said back to her with a flirty smile.

"Well you know how every year Carly always throws in one lame slow dance just to make things more interesting?" "Mmm-Hmm" Freddie hummed. "Well this year she didn't have one. I guess she decided that I really didn't like them or something. Well Truthfully I like having that one slow dance every year. I look forward to it all night. Its always so much fun having some random dude ask me to slow dance. No matter how much I say I hate it."

Freddie decided that he would try to make Sam happy. Even If I did mean she broke his neck just for asking.

"Well Sam, Your birthday isin't over. If you want to then maybe me and you could slow dance." Freddie Winced and looked away in hopes that Sam wouldn't beat him to a pulp. "Okay Freddork. Lets dance." Freddie looked up in suprise. "Really? You don't want to pound me to the ground just for asking?" He asked in suprise. " I don't hate you as much as you think Fredlumps." Sam Stated.

They got up and proceded over to an empty space in Carly's living room. Freddie went to plug his Pearpod into the speakers. Music began to fill the room.

Sam put her arms on Freddie's shoulders.

Freddie placed his hands on Sam's Waist

Do you remember the nights  
>We'd stay up just laughing<br>Smiling for hours  
>At anything<br>Remember the nights  
>We drove around crazy<br>in love...  
>When the lights go out<br>We'll be safe and sound  
>We'll take control of the world<br>Like it's all we have to hold on to  
>And we'll be a dream<p>

Sam got closer to Freddie as they swayed back and forth.

Do you remember the nights  
>We made our way dreaming<br>Hoping of being Someone big  
>We were so young then<br>We were too crazy  
>In love...<p>

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

Freddie Smiled and pulled Sam as close as she could be to him.

Whoa whoa  
>Whoa whoa<br>Whoa whoa

They smiled and laughed at their lame dancing.

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be  
>Freddie twirled Sam around. They laughed more at how bad of dancers they really were.<p>

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

As the song ended Sam and Freddie kept swaying and laughing as Carly crept back upstairs smiling. She had seen everything and she could not be happier for her two best friends.

Downstairs the two had stopped dancing.

"I have to say Benson thats a pretty cheesy song. What others do you have?" Sam said as she grabbed his Pearpad and ran to the couch. Freddie sat beside her looking at all of his music with her. "I have to say Fredwierd, you've got some pretty good music on this Pearpad of yours. She found his ear buds and plugged them in. She put one of them in her ear and set it to shuffle. Freddie put the other ear bud in. Sam Turned the music to a low volume and continued to talk to Freddie.

So they stayed up into the late hours of the night just talking. Then they both fell asleep on the couch. With Sam's head on Freddie's Chest and Freddie's Arm snaked around Sam's waist. It was oh so very cliche and cheesy romantic.

**Sooo this is my first fanfic ever! Its kinda lame but im a newbie so cut me a little slack! But not too much!(: Review Please!(:**


End file.
